


The House in the Red Light District [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armin is a master blackmailer, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brothels, Crack, Eren has strange kink-finding powers, Eren solves everthing with violence, Fix-It, Gen, Mikasa is the enforcer, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From snkkink.</p><p>Armin, Eren and Mikasa inherit a brothel. A very classy brothel, that's popular with the military. They have no idea what they're doing, but with Armin's cunning, Mikasa's ability to kick ass, and Eren's mysterious kink-discovering skills, they pull through okay. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House in the Red Light District [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The House in the Red Light District](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962929) by [Kyogre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyogre/pseuds/Kyogre). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/The%20House%20in%20the%20Red%20Light%20District.mp3) | 1:53:50 | 104.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/house-in-red-light-district) |  |   
  
### Music

_House of the Rising Sun_ by Five Finger Death Punch

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> My sound quality was super wonky in this one. Sorry about that. I've gotten a new mic and am still trying to figure out where to put it.


End file.
